User talk:Shogunshen/Archive 2
lol first --71.229.204.25 01:29, 1 December 2007 (CET) lol second [[User:Viet| viзти]][[User talk:Viet|'αмзѕз']] 01:45, 1 December 2007 (CET) LOL TURD. –Ichigo724 01:47, 1 December 2007 (CET) :I wonder if there's any pr0n out there on google if you search Shogunshen. It'd make a great 34th post. cedave ( _buildpage) 11:31, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::Nope, I just checked. :( 70.157.62.167 21:54, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::A) Does it bother anyone else that he actually googled Shogunshen looking for pr0n? B) Now I'm worried about what the addendum to rule 34 implies... Shogunshen: Please, never, EVER make pr0n and list it under your name. I'd rather not ever find it. cedave ( _buildpage) 21:58, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::Hehe, I didn't know what pr0n meant until you made it clear right then. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:00, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::No google image results, and 5 web page results: This page, his sig page, his gw page, and two youtube videos he posted, which I didn't watch. 70.157.62.167 22:02, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::::I didn't post any youtube videos? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:04, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::::Well, someone named shogunshen did. 70.157.62.167 22:06, 2 December 2007 (CET) Thanks for the credit on my invert ^_^ Infidel(talk) 19:13, 1 December 2007 (CET) :Dude, you've got a knack for picking out pics that look sweet inverted. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 21:24, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::Hehe that I do :p I'll find some more cool pics. Infidel(talk) 00:10, 2 December 2007 (CET) SEVENTH-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 00:11, 2 December 2007 (CET) Just out of curiosity, do you ever test the builds? I honestly care less you usually know what your talking about. You just always seem to pass judgment on rates really fast.Undergunned 19:56, 2 December 2007 (CET) :No, I really do not test builds. If you've something rational to say of my votes on the terrible builds I rated on, post it on that talk page. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 20:00, 2 December 2007 (CET) ::Game mechanics ftw. Though, I do think that a lot of people who claim to have knowledge of them don't really possess it to the extent necessary. I don't mean you, of course, Shen. I'm talking the less common contributors, mostly. cedave ( _buildpage) 20:08, 2 December 2007 (CET) :::Lol, indeed. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 20:12, 2 December 2007 (CET) How do I flag my build for deletion? Infidel(talk) 22:36, 2 December 2007 (CET) lol 70.157.62.167 22:37, 2 December 2007 (CET) would be better in your case. 70.157.62.167 22:48, 2 December 2007 (CET) Damn, if only wizardboy had been on one of his rampages... :P 70.157.62.167 22:51, 2 December 2007 (CET) Wiki-vacation for a bit. Lots of school work to do. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 03:17, 4 December 2007 (CET) :Well, major tests are over. Ohio weather's so stupid... school shoulda been cancelled, but it wasn't. Wish me luck as I try to own school and be on the wiki. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:35, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::GL. And did you steal that quote from eronth lol.--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 22:36, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::I think so. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:37, 5 December 2007 (CET) Build:A/any Corrupt Shroud It's recharge ISNT worse than Shadow prison, Shadow prison is 25, Mine can be done every 15 second because of siphon speed. This isn't compareable to shadow prison, a pure spike build. This is meant to have utility as well, with a shutdown which can be place on someone after having siphon up on someone else so you can spike without being blinded or the enemy being protted. -- The Gates Assassin 05:17, 4 December 2007 (CET) :It's recharge may not be worse but its purpose is.--Shadowsin 05:23, 4 December 2007 (CET) ::Spell caster shutdown? Inability to cast spells? So I guess we should delete All ranger builds that aren't burning arrow becuase a shutdown build doesn't do as much damage. -- The Gates Assassin 20:34, 4 December 2007 (CET) Your comment On the Me/Mo Holy Wrath Mesmer build you not only rate it a 0.7, but comment that Signet of Disenchantment causes the loss of maintained enchantments. This is incorrect; you can have as many maintained enchants running as you have pips of energy regeneration, so for a mesmer that allows the 4 copies to stay up. I'd appreciate you reconsidering your vote, especially if you haven't played it. I got over 100k faction this past AB weekend using it, it still works fine. --Epinephrine 21:15, 5 December 2007 (CET) :My bad. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 23:42, 8 December 2007 (CET) LOLZORS! I think I saw you in HB... Was your name "Shen Goes Monk" or something along those lines? Anyway, nice Elemental Sword. --20pxGuildof 03:46, 6 December 2007 (CET) :No there's some other Shen beastin up HB nowadays. I think his other name is Beastin Shen or something. I haven't HB'd in a while. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 03:49, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::How many people can be named "Shen" though? Seriously, that's a clear name steal on whoever this Beastin Shen is or whatever. --20pxGuildof 23:04, 6 December 2007 (CET) My Contest Currently Running a contest :) thought you would like to know since of your creativity :) Pls feel free to enter as with any1 who se3's this Note P.S this note is going to any1 who posted on my talk page [[User:Experienced|'Exper']][[User_talk:Experienced|'ienced]] 05:36, 6 December 2007 (CET) beastin? Are you BestinShen by any chance? or just a cooincidence? Himynameisbobbyjoe 20:06, 6 December 2007 (CET) :Read up 2 sections.--image:ViYsig3.png (''talk''/ ) 23:06, 6 December 2007 (CET) Lol '''Easy counter, needs snare rather than IMS, 10 seconds of Daze doesn't function in a spike. Elite's usefuless is retarded when the sin needs to wait 20 seconds(recharge of Whirling) to execute another spike. Break it up: Easy Counter. In what way? Blocking? All I have to do is switch targets and auto attack so the monk stops protting himself then switch onto him. You should play melee more and you'll learn that. Needs snare rather than IMS. Its not just IMS in that skill, its IAS too. 10 Seconds of Daze doesn't Function in a spike. Um what? I think its easier if the monk can't get gaurdian out mid spike. You obviously have not tested this build in the field. Elits usefulness is retarded when the sin needs to wait 20 seconds (Recharge of whirling) to execute another spike. For 1, you don't 100% need to have whirling up in a spike. #2 Look at shadow prison, 25 second recharge spike. This is 15. Effectiveness a 1? So by that this doesn't work at all. Infact if I used the build in the field I would be so ineffective that I would be laughed at. Not at all. Universiality a 0. What? So that means This can't spike non spell casters, This cant spike anything in general by that. Which is not true. Try the build first. Innovation a 1. So that means no one would even consider trying this and thes GSS sins are every where. Not true. Might wanna test builds before you give a score like that.-- The Gates Assassin 04:27, 9 December 2007 (CET) :Next time you're gonna reply to a vote, wanna post a link to the build? kthxbai. phail less nao, too. cedave ( _buildpage) 07:45, 9 December 2007 (CET) ::Build:A/D Golden Dazer -- The Gates Assassin 07:48, 9 December 2007 (CET) My vote's legit. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 15:33, 9 December 2007 (CET) :I completely disagree, as usual.-- The Gates Assassin 04:14, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::Then you're wrong, that build is crap.Bob fregman 02:44, 13 December 2007 (CET) You're free to vote as you please, but I'd appreciate it if you had anything to suggest to improve the build. Thanks for your time. --Mafaraxas 01:31, 11 December 2007 (CET) lol superfulous-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] [[User talk:Victoryisyours|''+talk]] 01:32, 11 December 2007 (CET) Signature Come on, make a new sig for christmas, or at least make it green and red!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:25, 12 December 2007 (CET) Lemme steal your pic. [[User:Shogunshen| '''Shen']] has :Lololol has cookies.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 02:46, 13 December 2007 (CET) Cookies! All your cookies are belong to us! (btw, the sig links to Usertalk:Shogunshen not User Talk:Shogunshen) 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 14:26, 13 December 2007 (CET) :Thanks, nice catch. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 05:07, 14 December 2007 (CET) ::So then I get cookies? 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 16:36, 14 December 2007 (CET) Where's my damn cookie? Makes me sad on the inside. I'll give you a PSP at least-> (:.[ ]::) (yeah it's not good, but it's the best a noob like me can accomplish). Happy Holidays. --20pxGuildof 13:34, 21 December 2007 (EST) :You too. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 15:38, 21 December 2007 (EST) Promise Prot You want it deleted. Still, the rating is in the "Good" category, so why delete it? It may be flawed in your opinion, but I guess others disagree. Still, it's your call. --25pxGuildof 00:34, 17 December 2007 (CET) :Eh. Sorta indifferent right now. I'm taking a break from PvXwiki drama. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 00:46, 17 December 2007 (CET) ::Alright. BTW, +10 Manliness points for declining the Build Master nomination. Also, do you like teh smexy sig of mine? We need some Jewish spirit in here, even if it's from an atheist. --25pxGuildof 00:55, 17 December 2007 (CET) User:Victoryisyours/Create-A-Phobia Contest You should enter.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 20:00, 19 December 2007 (EST) :It better be a sweet userbox when I win. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 20:03, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::We'll see about that.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 20:04, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::You betcha. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 20:04, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::::Nuh-uh. I iz 13373|2. cedave buildpage]]) 00:22, 20 December 2007 (EST) First apologies for posting this in the wrong place, I don't know how I managed that. Down to the build. This offers Blind, Deep Wound, Cracked Armour, and Weakness with 25% Armour penetrating spells. Please change your vote to one that is at least a bit more accurate, and reflects the reasoning behind your low vote. Thankyou. Unreal Havoc 10:02, 23 December 2007 (EST) :Thank You. It offers nothing worthwhile or economical (by that I mean DW from Phantom Pain is unreliable) other than Blind from B-surge. The damage is terrible. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:04, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::The damage isn't too bad actually. You are forgetting the Cracked Armour condition which is applied first and 25% Armour Penetration from all Air magic spells in the build that is coupled with Fragility that is quickly dealt using Glyph of Swiftness. Not to mention the fact that it isn't a spike build, it's designed to apply pressure by causing conditions constantly, damaging the enemy when applied and when removed. If you can think of a better cover hex than Phantom Pain for a condition causing build then I'm all ears. Unreal Havoc 10:18, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::Bad conditions, bad damage. In retrospect, it'd be good if you could stop spamming user talk pages, and discuss on Build talk page. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:26, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::I am allowed to draw users attention to their votes. Where they discuss it is up to them, I'm simply replying to them. Unreal Havoc 10:29, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::::So post something on the build talk, and leave a message asking the user to check it out. Don't post the argument on the user talk page. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:37, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::::::I'm not debating this with you any further. Stop trying to cause a fight because I am not going to lower myself to that level anymore. Unreal Havoc 10:40, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::::::Thanks. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 10:42, 23 December 2007 (EST) Name Thank you. It is my IGN as well... Snakes on a Wii 22:27, 23 December 2007 (EST) ViY Adminship support vote Since you support the adminship vote, you should remove your vote from neutral. Just a little FYI. --20pxGuildof 09:41, 24 December 2007 (EST) :I did? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:41, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::Still there when I checked. --20pxGuildof 10:56, 24 December 2007 (EST) NO freakin Idea what I did with my sig. O well. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 11:44, 24 December 2007 (EST) dam, I suck. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 11:52, 24 December 2007 (EST) NPA! Lord Belar 11:59, 24 December 2007 (EST) Yes! I fixed it. 12:23, 24 December 2007 (EST) Uh, now it's just a time stamp. Lord Belar 15:09, 24 December 2007 (EST) :I put one extra ~. Heh. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 15:10, 24 December 2007 (EST) PvX:NPA Don't do it. --19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:13, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Who's talkin? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 15:15, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::I am--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:17, 24 December 2007 (EST) :::AHHHH! I can't believe I fell for that. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 15:18, 24 December 2007 (EST) Did you enter something for the Wintersday Contest? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 15:21, 24 December 2007 (EST) :Meh, it was terribad. I tried to erase around parts of the holiday masks, and make them all into one uber mask.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:22, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::In paint too, hehe.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 15:22, 24 December 2007 (EST) :::Gimme a Razer. Dude, I will talk to you in game sooner or later. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 15:23, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::::What, you need to shave? :P Lord Belar 18:07, 24 December 2007 (EST) Straight from the Talk of Victoryisyours... made em myself. --20pxGuildof 06:16, 25 December 2007 (EST) Dark Aura Regeneration I changed the elite if you want to revote. It's up to you. --20pxGuildof 09:09, 25 December 2007 (EST) sig no 19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 13:52, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Dang. Hmmm.... I'll work on it ɧeŋ 13:54, 25 December 2007 (EST) Why? You defend my buiild pretty much throughout and help to make it what it is now then rate it low? I don't get it. Why not just say it wasn't good in the first place instead of wasting my time? :s Selket Shadowdancer 16:47, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Don't make this a personal vendetta. OWN. I'll take this in stride as a learning experience, because I honestly am glad I could turn around and look at the build from an un-biased standpoint. Kudos to ViY. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 16:52, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Personal vendetta? It was a simple question. And what does that build have to do with mine? :s Selket Shadowdancer 16:53, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::So drop it if it isn't. Read the talk page, to be honest. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 16:55, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::::Sorry I don't get it. I'm more confused than anything else. Selket Shadowdancer 16:56, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::::Heck, I trash my own builds, and I learn from doing so. What's to be confusing. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 16:58, 25 December 2007 (EST) Well, if a build is truly bad, then no amount of anyones editing can fix it. IDK what build you're talking about, but sometimes a build is just disliked. Take my Fevered Spear. Shen fixed it up nice, but realized the build was a failure. No amount of editing could fix it, so it got trashed. Moral: No matter how good an idea is, sometimes it can't be fixed. No, I'm not Mr. Rogers. --20pxGuildof 17:10, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Whatever, I'll just revert it to what it originally was. I'll trust my own instincts next time instead of take advice from the so called experienced people here. Thanks for wasting my time, later. Selket Shadowdancer 17:17, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::Absolutely not a personal vendetta. Chill bro. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 17:35, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::I'm not a bro and I'm perfectly chilled in this weather. Thankyou. Selket Shadowdancer 17:36, 25 December 2007 (EST) ::::As in, you're female? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 17:38, 25 December 2007 (EST) :::::Well either that or I'm an Aphrodite. Selket Shadowdancer 17:41, 25 December 2007 (EST) /cough, /cough --20pxGuildof 08:07, 26 December 2007 (EST) What's that got to do with anything? Selket Shadowdancer 09:12, 26 December 2007 (EST) :He might be referring to the fact you reverted basically every one of my changes. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:13, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::Nope. I edited them, there's a difference. In any event the build wasn't good so I moved it back into stubs and edited it to one that is much better. As the author (don't try and spam that useless PVX:OWN crap at me I know the policy) I do have the right to try and fix it. Selket Shadowdancer 09:15, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::You edited every one of my changes back to your preference. But I could care less. That lie just irked me. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 09:17, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::::Whatever, I can't say I'm really bothered to be honest considering the build doesn't even exist anymore so there's pretty much no point in arguing about it. Selket Shadowdancer 09:25, 26 December 2007 (EST) There's a difference between "minor" changes and reverts. If someone edited a page and you undid a major part of that, that's a revert. Anyway, it's only a build. You can make others. --20pxGuildof 12:38, 26 December 2007 (EST) :Yeah but he also said he didn't mind if I reverted the changes anyway (I though reverts were where it was done by reverting, not editing) as it was actually discussed beforehand making this conversation pointless, lol. I don't own the build once it's submitted, but as the Author if I feel what's been edited doesn't truly reflect the builds purpose or design I believe I do have the right to change it so that it does as I do have the rights to authorship of the original build posted. I could be wrong but that's my understanding of it. I'm sure I've seen this talked about somewhere else but I can't remember where exactly. And yeah you're right, it's just a build so I'm not really bothered, just the whole issue is confusing, lol. Selket Shadowdancer 12:48, 26 December 2007 (EST) ::Not only do you no longer own the build as far as PvX is concerned, you're authority when it comes to changing the build is no greater than any other editors. That said, people will often defer to the author, but that is their prerogative. Generally, on the rare occasion that there is a good deal of contention about what belongs in a build, it's best to resolve it on the talk page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:59, 26 December 2007 (EST) :::Well as already mentioned, the editing was discussed on the talk page anyway so I don't see the point of this to be honest. Thanks for clearing up the policy though. Selket Shadowdancer 13:16, 26 December 2007 (EST) You beat me to it [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 15:04, 26 December 2007 (EST) :So it seems, haha. Dude, get on GW if you aren't already. Wanna buy some sin Tomes. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 15:06, 26 December 2007 (EST) Archive You'll need to do it soon again. Your talk is becoming pretty long and lengthy... which are the same thing. --20pxGuildof 06:51, 27 December 2007 (EST) :I know, thanks. Probably do it New Year's eve or something. It'd be fitting. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 08:33, 27 December 2007 (EST) wut teh fook The axe build on your page is random. --20pxGuildof 10:57, 27 December 2007 (EST) :How so? [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]] has 13:52, 27 December 2007 (EST) ::IDK, just is. --20pxGuildof 13:54, 27 December 2007 (EST) :::If you really like FGJ!, just use enduring harmony. –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:22, 27 December 2007 (EST) Please explain your vote better on the builds talk page. Thankyou. Selket Shadowdancer 05:33, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Obviously I'm bored enough to do this for Shen, but here we go: *Invests too much in incompetence of teammates: Teammates can suck, and having to rely on them for a kill is not reliable *Need for shadow sanctuary is dissolved by decent monking: If your Monk is good enough, who the hell needs Shadow Sanctuary *Synergy is there, but not really effective: There's synergy, but not good synergy (kinda like Frenzy and Mending) *Little damage, weak support: There's weak damage and little support (I know, I just switched words) *Half-range-ness of only useful skill impedes effectiveness: Your only good skill is half ranged, so what's the point? You owe me a cookie, Shen. --20pxGuildof 07:43, 28 December 2007 (EST) This build does not rely on team mates for a kill, it's quite capable of doing it by itself, lol. Shadow Sanctuary is primarily there to setup Signet of Shadows and Blind your target, the self healing and Armour Bonus is a bonus, and complaining about a build having a self heal is a retarded justification especially when alot of people take heroes monks in PvE. Synergy in this is nothing like Frenzy Mending, lol. Armour ignoring damage is hardly weak, spreading blind and bleeding is hardly little support if applied properly. If you think Augury of Death is the only good skill then you fail. Please take this to the builds talk page as requested. Selket Shadowdancer 07:50, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Fail. Teammates always suck, unless they're guildmates or good friends. Self-heals are a must, always. Don't put pressure on your monk that you don't need to. Even better synergy is Frenzy and Healsig: they combine for the ultimate beatdown. Useless characters are the new meta: haven't you been in RA or AB lately? Half-range spells rock. But only if your target is crippled, hexed by a 90% slowdown, and KD'd, and doesn't have any shadow steps or teleports, and can't interrupt you, and has no idea what he/she's doing. However, as to the build itself, as I've previously discussed with Shen here, fails because of AP. Hex Removal owns AP, and this build, although not reliant on AB, needs a revamp. Get a buildguru to help you. Right now, it fails, but the idea has potential. cedave ( _buildpage) 07:58, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::Haven't you noticed? It's a PvE build, not a PvP build (You know three of the skills used kind of give that away). If you find Hex Removal a problem in PvE, especially with a cover hex (AoD), I seriously LMFAO! Selket Shadowdancer 08:06, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::The self-heal+blind feature is nothing to brag about. It was a bid to increase survivability for a mid-range character, who shouldn't be mid-ranged anyway, and who uses it as a weak attempt at skill synergy. The incompetence of teammate point should've been elaborated as I did on my vote to howmany ever previous versions of this build. There's no way this'll get the whole chain off, because teammates, no matter how bad they are, can be expected to kill something before this can even do anything. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 08:08, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::Eh, calm down there. It's a liability to use AP in any scenario. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 08:08, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::::The self heal+Blind feature is everything to brag about. It's one of the best uses of Shadow Sanctuary yet seen. The fact that it helps to setup your chain only supports that. As for not nessacarily getting off the whole chain it doesn't take a genius to use the nessacary skills for the situation. This build has survivability, the ability to take down solo targets and support it's party by spreading Blind and Bleeding while being able to recharge all of its skills and ragain energy with good use of AP, you know target near dead targets etc you have like 16 seconds to finish them off, if you can't do that you shouldn't be playing PvE in the first place. Selket Shadowdancer 08:15, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::::Except the damage is terrible, taking ~4 seconds to set up, by which time the target will have died. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 08:18, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::::::Selket: No. Just no. It's an attempt at a "spike" build in PvE, in which case you should be using those dagger-things that Sins are blessed with, not a few crappy skill selections. Martyr or Draw Conditions / Necrosis would be nice, so maybe try taking it that direction. The sin idea, however, simply fails. cedave ( _buildpage) 08:22, 28 December 2007 (EST) Maybe? cedave ( _buildpage) 08:30, 28 December 2007 (EST) Yay. --20pxGuildof 08:34, 28 December 2007 (EST) I still need to confirm but... teammates? wtf, no one uses humans in teh party on NM and a maximum of 1 human friend on HM but not importantly as in NF for example taking 2Mo 1P and 1D Henchies along with good pimped out Heroes is much, much better then taking an extra human player with his or her Heroes :D as for this build Selket has posted... I tested it yesturday wile searching for my 0.4% of canthan map outside the Altrum Ruins outpost and it has ownet quite goodly, and btw, as far as me knows Shen is a PvPer thus does not have a mature enough Assassin, btw his Assassin is still going for R1 Survivor so good luck to u Shen dude :D [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 08:58, 28 December 2007 (EST) This discussion is over. Read the talk page. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 09:01, 28 December 2007 (EST) kewl, good luck with your survivor than ^^ [[User:Super Igor|'Igor']] 09:11, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Who is Igor and who said he could post on Shen's page..? >.> Also, human players own heroes in most areas, if you have the right people. It's just a matter of putting a good, synergistic group together. Which is why we have guilds. GG. cedave ( _buildpage) 18:14, 28 December 2007 (EST) Congrats Once they nerf Selket's vote, your A/Rt build will be in Great! ^_^ cedave ( _buildpage) 18:38, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Dude, that's not mine, lol. It's Skuld's bar, and Skakid wrote it up. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 18:39, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::Silly goose. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 18:39, 28 December 2007 (EST) :::Dont say that =/.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 18:41, 28 December 2007 (EST) ::::no u [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 18:42, 28 December 2007 (EST) ARCHIVE TIME ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/''RfA'') 18:42, 28 December 2007 (EST) :Fine. [[User talk:Shogunshen|'hen']] 18:44, 28 December 2007 (EST)